


In the Imperial Gardens

by Emma_Oz



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hit over the head with a (metaphorical) hammer, Miles suddenly realises something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Imperial Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, before the publication of *Captain Vorpatril's Alliance*.

Miles’ heart was full of spring and he took Ekaterin’s hand as they strolled through the park. ‘The Vorbarra park is wonderful this time of year,’ Ekaterin smiled. 

Miles did not have Ekaterin’s gardening eye but he could see the park was bursting into life after a particularly grey winter. The ImpSec guards had faded into the background and his friends and family strolled around the lake at the heart of the park. Gregor and his beloved Empress held hands and cast doting eyes on Crown Prince Xav who was toddling frantically after his cousins Helena and Aral. Miles’ parents were laughing at the sight. 

The Koudelke girls had brought their partners and were dotted through the park, here and there, like flowers. The affect was charming, though when Miles looked closely he noticed Martya was restraining Enrique from a closer inspection of the plant life beside the pond. ‘It’s nice to see happy couples,’ Ekaterin said.

Miles indulged in married-just-three-years squeeze to her hand and tried to subtly direct her towards the most romantic section of the park, the rose garden.

He saw, though, that Ivan had got there before him. Trust Ivan to make himself comfortable. He wasn’t close enough to hear but Ivan and Byerly seemed to be engaged in one of their periodic low-voiced intense arguments. ‘Not all happy,’ he said. ‘Or couples,’ he added as an afterthought.

Byerly pulled away and Ivan grabbed his arm. To Miles’ enormous surprise Ivan pulled out a knife and waved it in a frenzied way before viciously beheading a rose. Byerly took the rose and arranged it foppishly at his collar. 

Miles’ jaw dropped and Ekaterin tugged him away. ‘Oh Miles,’ she said.


End file.
